


Dinner and Dessert

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Humiliation, I gave myself the Feelings with the ending, Insults, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, but none are mentioned, other avengers are also there, so i didnt include them in the character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Oh, God, Frank can't fucking focus, and Matt is just smiling like a damn Saint, like he wasn't controlling the vibrator currently driving Frank crazy.





	Dinner and Dessert

Matt was helping Sam and Wanda set the table when he heard it.

_ “Matty?” _

Frank? Why was he whispering?

Matt easily tracked the sound; Frank was...in the hallway, a bit away from the dining room. His heart rate was elevated. Matt sniffed the air. He recognized the scent of Frank’s adrenaline. What was going on?

“Matty, ‘m really hopin’ you’re listenin’. ‘Cause if you’re not, then dinner’s gonna be more awkward than I planned for.” Frank whispered into the deserted hallway. “When I get in there, bump into me. I got somethin’ for ya. Gotta give it to ya before we sit down.”

“Matt?”

The blind man flinched away from Sam’s voice. It seemed unnaturally loud, when he was so focused.

“Sorry, man, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Sam said quickly though. “You okay?”

Matt forced a smile onto his face, clearing his throat and nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry. For spacing out.” he said. “I...heard something. Turned me around for a bit.”

Sam nodded. He rested a warm hand on Matt’s shoulder, and Matt didn’t doubt that there was a sympathetic expression on the Falcon’s face.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked again. “Lookin’ a lil’ pale.”

The lawyer exhaled a slow breath. He could hear Frank coming towards the dining room; the sound of his gait was distinct, and all but engraved on Matt’s brain. He set the stack of plates he was holding, down on the table.

“Yeah. I just...I think I need some water.” he said. “You guys okay to finish up here?”

“Certainly, Matt.” Wanda chipped in with a kind smile, from the other end of the long table, where she was setting out glasses. “You take a break. We can handle this.”

“Just promise you’ll check in with the medics if you’re not feelin’ good.” Sam said. “Okay?”

Matt had to smile. It was nice knowing they cared. He drew an X over his heart with his finger.

“Cross my heart.” he said.

Sam chuckled, but let him go.

Matt shuffled away towards the kitchen. He walked a little slower than usual; he was trying to time it right.

Frank stepped in from the hallway, walking right into Matt. The blind man felt something get slipped into one of his pockets a moment before Frank shoved him away.

_ “Watch it, asshole.” _ Frank hissed at him.

“Oh,  _ I’m sorry, _ Castle, did the fact that  _ I’m blind,” _ Matt retorted, waving a hand in front of his own unseeing eyes. ”-not occur to you?”

“Altar boy.” Frank added, as if it was an insult, then moved on.

Matt could almost  _ feel _ Sam and Wanda watching the interaction. Matt made a show of sighing as deep as he could, shaking his head to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on his way. Once he was  _ somewhat _ out of sight of the others, he withdrew Frank’s  _ gift _ from his pocket. What was this? Wait...

_ Wait! _

Matt knew  _ exactly _ what this was.

A remote, for a vibrating butt plug.

And he could guess why Frank had given it to him.

*

Dinner was in full swing when Matt returned. He had lingered in the kitchen, planning his moves.

He and Frank sat on opposite sides of the table, Frank directly on Matt’s diagonal right. For all intents and purposes, they were ignoring each other’s very existence.

Well,  _ that _ was about to change.

Matt waited until Frank raised his glass of water to his lips. He spun the dial on the remote, hidden in his lap under the table. Only a quarter of a full rotation, though, which would be a comparatively low setting.

Frank choked on his water. He coughed and hacked, almost dropping his glass.

Matt turned the dial back to zero.

The marine coughed still, pounding at his chest as though to dislodge whatever was caught in his throat.

“You okay?” Scott asked, sitting across from the man.

Frank nodded, clearing his throat a last time. “Yeah. Yeah, ‘m fine. Wrong pipe.” he excused.

It was a little difficult for Matt to keep from laughing. He stuffed a fork-load of spaghetti in his mouth and focused on chewing, hoping that it would keep his expression neutral enough.

He waited until Frank had settled somewhat again. He waited, until Frank was reaching for the ketchup.  _ Two full rotations, the highest setting. _ Frank let out a yelp, as if hit with a jolt of electricity, and his outstretched hand clenched into a fist, slamming down on the tabletop. The whole table clattered, everyone jumped. Matt bit his lip. Someone asked what the hell Frank was doing. Frank didn’t answer. He shut his eyes tight. He slammed his fist down on the table again.

He sagged back in his seat, as Matt turned the dial back to zero once again.

Matt allowed Frank a few minutes rest. He didn’t want to end the fun just yet, it had barely begun! Matt wondered how long he could drag this out before Frank had to excuse himself from the table.

The uncertainty of not knowing when the next hit would come, seemed to be getting to Frank. His knees bounced a mile a minute under the table. He gripped his fork for dear life, hunching over his plate like someone was going to take it away from him. Bucky, sitting across from Matt and beside Frank, grabbed two of the many beers set out around the table. He popped both caps and offered a bottle to Frank.  _ Perfect. _ Matt spun the dial,  _ some three quarters of a rotation, _ just as the bottle was changing hands.

One of Frank’s leg sort of _spasmed_ with surprise, making him knee the underside of the table, sending the whole thing rattling again. The bottle slipped out of his hand; it hit the edge of the table, splattering beer all around, before it fell to the floor. Luckily, it at least didn’t shatter on either impact. Still, the table was dripping in beer, as were both Frank and Bucky. Matt could feel Frank’s body temperature skyrocket. He had to be flushing red in the face, his hands shook.

“I-I’ll get it.” Frank stuttered.

The chair screeched over the floor as he scooted back from the table and got up. He was barely on his feet, when Matt easily turned the dial to the max once again. Frank froze, whole body going taut and tight, hands clenching at his sides, the beer dripping from his soaked clothes. He didn’t seem to breathe at all, until Matt started slowly turning the dial back lower. Frank all but ran to the kitchen then.

The range of the remote ended somewhere between the kitchen and the dining room. Matt could hear the vibrator go silent and still inside Frank. But the blind man waited patiently. Frank would return sooner or later.

*

Fuck, this was terrible.

It was terrible and horrible and really fucking amazing. He was going to cum in his fucking pants, right in front of everyone, and Matt would stand idly by, basking in Frank’s humiliation.

Why the fuck hadn’t he done this sooner?

He had a few moments respite in the kitchen. A handful of minutes to recollect himself, to catch his breath and prepare for Matt’s torture.

Frank grabbed a dishrag and a roll of paper towels. He took a deep breath and headed back to the table.

Matt took pity on him, it seemed. The vibrator stayed still as he returned. For a while, he only had to endue the weird and worried looks from the rest of the team, as he attempted to wipe up the spill on the table. Matt had an almost  _ solemn _ little smile on his lips, seemingly fully preoccupied with his food and drink.

Frank pulled his chair back and kneeled down on the floor, the paper towels in hand. The moment he disappeared under the table, he felt the plug come to life again. He jerked in shock, head banging into the underside of the table.

_ “Shit!” _ he cursed.

Thankfully, no one said anything about it. He shoved his knuckles into his mouth, biting down on them rather than letting out any more embarrassing noises as the intensity slowly climbed higher. He could feel his whole body shiver. The toy pressed against his prostate and its vibrating was sweet, perfect agony. Cold sweat seemed to flood down his back. His insides roiled, his cock ached as it strained against his boxers.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck... _

He swallowed it down. He got to work on cleaning his mess up.

When he looked up, Matt’s legs were just  _ right there _ in front of his face. In a heartbeat, the toy spiked to an intensity that had to be close to the max. And while it did, Matt’s chair scooted closer to the table and his legs spread. God, Frank couldn’t breathe. He could see the perfect outline of Matt’s hard cock. With how close to the table Matt sat now, his whole lower half would be hidden, out of sight to anyone and everyone. Somehow, the intensity on the toy spiked  _ again. _ Oh, fuck, Frank knew exactly what Matt wanted.

Frank covered his mouth with his left hand, reaching the other out. Matt’s thigh was hard and tight and muscular, Frank could feel that even through the slacks the blind man wore. His palm slid up Matt’s thigh with ease. He didn’t stop until his hand rested over the hard bulge. Then again, he didn’t actually stop moving. He ran his hand along the length of Matt’s cock, following the shape through his pants and boxers. The intensity fluctuated inside him; it dropped down to  _ barely a hint _ excruciatingly slowly, but spiked now and then, quick and short little peaks of power. Frank was going crazy.

 _ Fuck, it jumped to what couldn’t be anything other than max! _ Frank gripped at Matt’s thigh, suffocating a moan with his hand.

“Thanks for dinner, it was amazing!” Matt said happily, still seemingly unaffected. “You’ve out-done yourself, Vision.”

The synthezoid answered politely, of course, but Frank felt like he’d gone deaf after hearing Matt’s voice again. It didn’t help, that Matt kicked lightly at him, pushing him away. Frank withdrew his hand quickly, but not before taking the small remote back when Matt waved it at him under the table. Matt pushed his chair out and got up.

“Yours or mine?” the marine managed to whisper in a soft, though shaky, voice.

Matt cleared his throat, plate and cutlery and so on clattering as he gathered them together to deposit in the dishwasher.

“I think I need to lie down for a bit after that.” Matt added jokingly, making a few others at the table laugh.

Frank got the hint; Matt’s room.

He shoved the remote into his pocket. Matt hadn’t turned the vibrator off, Frank knew what that meant too; he wanted Frank to keep it on.

He cleaned up his spill finally, doing it as quickly as he could. He grabbed the now empty beer bottle that had rolled in under the table, then shuffled out to freedom. Fuck, the plug was almost  _ unbearable _ when he moved.

“I’m...not feelin’ okay.” he choked out. “I’m goin’ to bed.”

Before anyone could speak up, he had scurried away.

*

Matt was standing by his closet when Frank staggered into his room. He was halfway to undressed, but he didn’t exactly seem to be in a rush about it.

Frank’s face felt flushed red, his whole body shivered along with the vibrator. His legs felt like jelly. Matt just smiled. The marine exhaled a relieved sigh, as he could finally turn off the vibrator.

Frank stormed across the room. He grabbed Matt by arm, and dragged him towards the bed.

“Get on the bed.” he ordered. “Get on the fuckin’ bed!”

The blind man was still just smiling. Even when Frank threw him down on the bed, and when he started fiddling with the button and zipper on the man’s slacks.

“I’mma ride that fuckin’ dick, you piece of shit.” Frank muttered.

Matt laughed at that. Frank dragged Matt’s slacks down and did the same to his boxers. He easily found the lube in the nightstand beside the bed, tossing it to Matt. The lawyer took the hint; he slicked himself up as Frank dropped his own pants.

Frank all but jumped onto the bed, straddling Matt. He moaned like a fucking whore, when Matt reached around him and tugged on the base of the toy. He played with it for a few moments. He tugged on it carefully but didn’t pull it out, he let it press and slide inside Frank but didn’t free him from its torture. Frank clawed at Matt’s bare chest, moaning his name. But finally, Matt let the plug come out, he let it slip out of Frank’s used hole, but quickly replaced it with a few fingers from his other hand. At that, Frank slumped over Matt, whimpering out his name another few times.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Matt asked, smirking like all hell. “You liked me toying with you like that in public. Right in front of everyone. With everyone watching and wondering. God, if they only knew.”

_ “Yes_ ...please, yeah...” the marine begged softly.

Matt pulled his fingers out then. Frank moaned into his neck, when a hard spank landed on his ass.

“You wanted to ride this dick, right?” Matt asked.

Frank nodded. “Yes, yes, please, lemme do it, lemme ride it, wanna fuck m’self on it. Please...” he pleaded.

Another spank came down on him, making him whine at the sharp sting of pain.

“Do it then. What the hell’re you waitin’ for, bitch?” Matt hissed at him.  _ “Fucking slut. _ Do what you were fucking born to do.  _ Worship my cock, you desperate little bitch.” _

Frank stood up on his knees for a moment, to guide Matt’s cock to his hole.  _ God, what kind of sound what that coming from him, when he slid down onto Matt’s cock and let it fill him up, fill up his used hole, and it made his own cock throb and twitch and leak. _

Matt grabbed Frank’s hips tightly, nails digging into his skin. Frank moaned again at the slight pain. He rolled his hips, grinding down on Matt. Fuck, that was good, just like that. He did it again and again and again, until he was bouncing on Matt’s cock like the desperate bitch Matt said he was. God, he fucking loved Matt and he loved Matt’s dick; he loved and worshiped that shit like it was the only goddamn thing he knew in the world. He could spend hours like this, fucking himself crazy on Matt. Oh, God, fuck, Matt was fucking slapping his ass too, clawing down his back and his thighs, fuck, he loved it.

“Tell me.” Matt ordered.  _ “Fucking tell me!” _

“I’m a whore, I loved it, I fucking loved it!” Frank whined, breathless as hell and moving like a damn maniac just to get more of whatever feeling it was that burned inside him when he fucked himself on Matt like that.  _ “Fuck, _ wish you could fuck me  _ right there, _ in front of everyone, show ‘em all what a fuckin’  _ whore _ I am,  _ fuck yeah, oh, God, fuck, _ I love your cock,  _ fuckin’ love that cock!” _

Matt laughed at him, and  _ fuck, _ that felt good; getting laughed at and humiliated and used, someone finally knowing what he really was.

“Get off me.” the blind man said. “Get off me, lie down, face down!”

Frank let Matt fill him to the brim a last time, grinding down on him to get  _ just a little more, _ before scrambling to get off him. He threw himself down on the bed, face and chest to the mattress, but arched his back to somewhat angle his ass upwards, wordlessly begging Matt to keep fucking him.

The blind man heard his plea. He planted his hand on Frank’s head, shoving him harder into the mattress. Matt straddled Frank’s legs as best he could, and easily slipped back inside him. It was brutal; the way Matt used him, used his ass, fucking into him fast and hard and without much a thought to Frank. God, he loved it, loved it so fucking much. He clawed at the sheets, moaned into the mattress and drooled onto it, listened to the dirty, sexy noise of Matt’s skin slapping against his, as he fucked him. And fuck, the way Matt moaned over him was maybe one of the best sounds Frank had ever heard in his life.

“Listen to you beg for this shit!” Matt hissed, voice strained and heavy and breathy.

He gripped Frank’s hair tight enough to hurt like hell, Frank just moaned into the sheets again.

“You gonna cum like this, aren’t you?” Matt rambled, thrusts getting erratic. “Gonna cum on my cock, after letting me play with you like that.  _ Fucking whore! _ Bet you’d bend over for everyone at that fucking table! Bet you’d take it hard and even say  _ thanks for the privilege _ after!”

Frank nodded as best as he could, though it was nearly impossible with how Matt pressed his head into the mattress. He answered too, but it didn’t sound like much more than the rest of his moans.  _ Thank you for fucking me, thank you for using me, thank you for the privilege of taking your cock. _

Fuck, his dick felt like one big rug-burn, grinding hard against the sheets, but shit, it was amazing, because it felt good and it hurt a little and Matt was fucking him harder and harder and faster and  _ shit, _ Frank was going to die there, right there in that bed, with his husband fucking his brains out.

Matt pressed himself against Frank, his chest to Frank’s back, resting completely on top of him and weighing Frank into the mattress with his whole body. His mouth was on Frank’s ear, teeth dragging up his neck and tongue teasing his earlobe.

“Gonna cum like this?” he whispered, hissed, right into Frank’s ear, making his skin tingle. “Fuckin’ do it,  _ you fucking slut, _ cum for me, show me what a good whore you are, cum on my cock fucking this used little slut-hole.”

Frank’s head was spinning, Matt was all around him and inside him, he could barely breathe, everything felt amazing and he didn’t ever want it to stop.

He could almost feel Matt’s cum inside him as it filled him up, and he definitely felt it when the sheets got all wet with his own cum under him. And thank every God there was, because  _ Matt didn’t stop. _ He breathed in Frank’s ear, fucking them through their orgasms and making the explosion of amazingness in Frank’s head last longer and longer, until Frank was sure his brain was melting.

_ Fuck, he loved this and he loved Matt. _

*

“Don’t wanna go.”

“You’re just down the hall, Frank.”

They were laying almost chest to chest, nose to nose, huddled together under the covers, wrapped around each other. Frank wished he didn’t have to leave.

“It’s too far.”

“I know.”

Soft kisses on Frank’s lips, Matt pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, Matt.”

“I love you too, Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> A FEW THINGS:  
> -Sooooooo writing for Ride to Hell Between Those Thighs is being a bitch, but I'm working on it, so it'll be a while before there's anything to post to that.  
> -Real life will be keeping me busy, so I won't have as much time to write as I would like to have, but I'll do what I can, when I can.  
> -Other than that, I do have a bunch of fun ideas that I'm working on, BUT as I've mentioned already, it'll be some time before there's anything ready to post.  
> -Also, as I've been going through the series, I myself have been noticing some minor inconcistencies in the over-all 'story', which I guess is understandable since all the pieces are written out of order. I COULD fix it, but I don't care because this series is my baby and I love it the way it is.
> 
> Either way, I hope y'all enjoy this piece, and the new pieces, whenever they do turn up here! <3


End file.
